


Muse

by minsnsd



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Minkyung, F/F, Model Minkyung, Photographer Nayoung, some cute ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsnsd/pseuds/minsnsd
Summary: Who knew all it took was a rainy day for Im Nayoung to find her muse?Or; Nayoung ends up in Minkyung's café and just like that, she finds her muse.





	Muse

Nayoung was never the kind of person to let any circumstance stop her once inspiration struck. So naturally, she refused to let a sprinkling of rain stop her from taking the best possible photos of her surroundings, with her waterproof sleeve protecting her camera, and her most comfortable hoodie and sweatpants on, Nayoung took pictures of the beautiful cherry blossom trees lining the bustling streets of Busan. However, once the rain turned from sprinkling to torrential downpour, Nayoung knew the rest of her photography project would have to wait until the rain let up so, she went into the nearest store she could see, which was a cosy-looking café called _Serendipity_.

 

Nayoung stepped into the café, trying to place her camera into her backpack and therefore not looking at her surroundings when she inevitably crashed into someone, the contents of her bag spilling onto the floor.

 

“Oh, my goodness I’m so sorry-“ “Shit! Sorry my bad!” the two young women said in unison. Upon picking up her backpack Nayoung looked up at the girl who caused her to drop all her stuff and she was stunned. This girl looked similar to her in age and height but looked like she was made to be in front of a camera, instead of behind it like herself. She had a small face and fox-eyes that sparkled under the café’s fluorescent fairy lights and Nayoung, not one for the dramatics, swore she fell in love at that moment.

 

“Hi there, welcome to Serendipity, café by day, a cosy bar by night. I’m so sorry about your bag, I wasn’t looking at where I was going, is your camera okay? Are you okay? Would you like a drink? I make a mean caramel macchiato. Sorry I’m rambling, my name’s Minkyung, what’s your name?”. Nayoung stared on in shock, the angel in front of her had just exploded in front of her and it was so damn endearing. After about 2 seconds Nayoung realised she hadn’t responded and was just staring, making Minkyung nervous.

 

“Um, hi. My cameras fine, I’m fine it was my fault. My name is Nayoung and yes I would love a caramel macchiato Minkyung”. And with that interaction, a bond was formed.

 

After two weeks of conveniently finding herself at Serendipity, Nayoung likes to think she had mastered Minkyung’s schedule, making it that much easier for her to have “casual” run-ins with the barista. In the two weeks that passed, Nayoung learnt that Serendipity is a part-time gig for Minkyung while she launches her modelling career – a very fitting career path for someone as beautiful as her, Nayoung thought. She also learnt Minkyung goes to the same university as her, and is just 2 years her junior, has a younger sister (Yewon is her name, she occasionally drops by the café to get free frappuccino’s from her sister) and most importantly to Nayoung (but she would deny it if asked) she was very much single. All of this information was stored in the back of Nayoung’s brain for safe keeping – again, a fact she would deny if she were asked.

 

“So” Minkyung began, sliding into the booth next to Nayoung and opposite Yewon. “Whatcha working on?”

 

“Uh, my photography project actually. I had some photos for the portfolio before but when inspiration struck I decided to start over”

 

“Ooh. Did you get a new muse??” Minkyung asked in a flirty manner. Nayoung knew she was joking but couldn’t stop herself from hoping Minkyung was being serious.

 

“Yeah. I guess you could say that”. The silence that followed Nayoung’s bold statement was somehow deafening, the two young women staring intensely at one another.

 

“Unnie” Yewon whines from the end of the table, effectively ending Nayoung and Minkyung’s intense stare off. “Can you make me a mint chocolate chip frappuccino? Please?” continuing her whining until Minkyung sighed, getting up to make her beloved younger sister a drink. _Kind to her dongsaengs_ Nayoung thought; another point to add to the All About Minkyung binder in her mind.

 

“Well” Yewon begins, snapping Nayoung out of her trance. “How long are you going to wait before you ask my sister out? It’s as clear as day that you like her and I can tell that she likes you” she ends her statement, smirk plastered on her face and Nayoung is shocked, another though to add to her brain binder: Minkyung’s dongsaeng is a little shit.

 

“Yah! Aren’t you too young to be thinking like that? You should focus on your school work not your sisters love life.”

 

“I’m 19, I’m old enough to tell when someone likes someone else and when someone should do something about it” Yewon stated, very matter-of-factly. “When you’re ready to talk about your feelings, or maybe do something about it, here’s my phone number” she says jotting it on a napkin before getting up she then walks to her sister “Unnie, I’m going to take the drink to go and to the library to do some work. Bye!” she waved to the two of them before grabbing her drink and making her exit.

 

Her crushes bold dongsaeng, although shocking, made a good point. She does like Minkyung and she should stop acting like she doesn’t have a crush and make a move. After all, life is far too short. Flicking through the photos on her camera, Nayoung notices a trend in her photography recently. Usually she takes pictures of nature and animals, and while she’s good, she fails to get above a B+ average with them. When she said she found a new muse she wasn’t kidding, all her new images were of Minkyung and they were breath-taking.

A presence next to her in the booth snaps her out of her thoughts. “So, when do I get to see the work you’ve done since your new muse came into the picture?” Minkyung asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

And just like that an idea popped into Nayoung’s head. “When the project is done, I promise I’ll show you all of it! Right now, though, I have to go as well! I’ll see you tomorrow?” Minkyung just nods her head in response. Nayoung takes this as permission to leave and jumps up from her seat heading out of the door, Minkyung watching her leave (unbeknownst to her, of course).

 

**NAYOUNG (17:57)**

_Hey Yewon-ie, it’s Nayoung. Still up for helping your dense unnies finally get together?_

**YEWON (18:05)**

_Hell yeah! What did you have in mind? Roses? Renting out a restaurant? Extravagant musical number?_

**NAYOUNG (18:06)**

_Yahh, I’m a broke university student! But I am also a creative university student. I have a plan. Can you get your sister to the university art hall an hour before the showcase opens?_

**YEWON (18:08)**

_Your wish is my command unnie! She’ll be there!_

 

Nayoung smiled at her phone before putting it away and heading to her studio, she had a lot of work to get done if everything was going to work.

 

As promised, one week later, Yewon dragged her sister out, saying she wanted to see Nayoung’s art work and that she knew Minkyung was curious too (she was right). Yewon had successfully dragged Minkyung to the entrance and excused herself saying she needed to run to the bathroom.

 

Minkyung pushed the large wooden door open to reveal an empty auditorium, aside from all the art displays. She wonders around until she sees the name Im Nayoung on a display board indicating the start of her dear friends’ (crushes) project portfolio. Underneath her name, it said the name of the project: 21 days of fate. Upon looking up the first thing she sees is a picture of Serendipity; the sign itself glowing in comparison to the dull surroundings caused by the rain on the day they first met, the cherry blossom tree next to the building simply adds to the intrigue of the small café. Looking along, Minkyung quickly picked up that, like the title of the portfolio, there were 21 images, each one with a short caption. The first one simply being: _The day we met_.

 

She walks along to each image, some with her and Yewon in them, some of the parks near the café all with different captions, one in particular catching her eye, day 14: _The day I found my muse_. It was an image of Minkyung, one she didn’t even realise was being taken; she was making a drink yet she looked so serene.

 

Minkyung walked along further. Day 21. _The day we went on our first date_. Minkyung quickly realised that today was day 21 and frowned in confusion. At that moment, Nayoung appeared from behind the exhibit, cherry blossoms in hand.

 

“Ever since the day we quite literally collided, my life slowly began changing for the better. It wasn’t like the intense, magical things you see in love stories, it was serendipity. Fate brought us together and since that moment we had an undeniable bond. Kim Minkyung; I am completely enticed by you, the way you scrunch your nose when measuring ingredients for coffee, the way you pose the second you notice a camera on you, the way you dote on your little sister even though she’s a cheeky little shit, I just think you’re great. And if you wanted to, I would love to take you on a date tonight.”

 

By this point, Minkyung was in tears, never had she had someone show so much interest in her. “Nayoung-unnie, I was hoping you would ask me out eventually. I was nervous that you didn’t feel the same way I did. Let’s go on a date.”


End file.
